


Star Wars: The Clone Wars Republic Military Hierarchy Flowcharts

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th Attack Battalion - Freeform, 501st Legion - Freeform, GAR - Freeform, Galactic Republic, Gen, Grand Army of the Republic, Republic Navy, flowcharts, republic military, republic starfighter corps, resources, third systems army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: A (hopefully) useful reference for anyone needing information on the structure of the Republic Military in the Clone Wars era.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	Star Wars: The Clone Wars Republic Military Hierarchy Flowcharts

When I first started watching _The Clone Wars_ I got a little frustrated because the organization of the Republic Military was vague and confusing. I’m a details person, and I like to have things organized in my brain, so I looked and looked for something like a flowchart to explain how all the character ranks and units were connected to each other. I couldn’t locate anything comprehensive, and generally, if I can’t find something I want, I try to make it.

So here we are. I used a really intuitive site called [Lucidchart](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lucidchart.com%2Fpages%2F%3FnoHomepageRedirect%3Dtrue&t=ZDY0ZGEyY2UzYWNkMzFhNWUzY2E2YjNkYjA4MzRlMzAwYjM3MWYxOCw2Qmc3TFoyMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AOmf6PSlGdqx1OUr5ccuN4A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcacodaemonia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628899930573045760%2Fstar-wars-the-clone-wars-republic-military&m=1&ts=1599999704) to make these and it was super fun! I’m excited to finally share them, though I’m sure I’ll notice some mistake or other as soon as I hit “post.” ;)

I’ve done my best with this project but I’m not a _Star Wars_ expert and have had to make judgment calls in some cases where there is conflicting or vague information. All information includes Canon and Legends/Expanded Universe material. I welcome sourced additions/corrections at garhierarchy@gmail.com and will update the images periodically with any new information. The most recent upload date is in the notes in each image, so you’ll know if you have an outdated chart.

I’m posting the full-size images below, but they can also be found on imgur **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FcuxH3vD&t=NGJhNzJmNWZkMmMwMjQ3OGE3NjlhZjU4MjUwMTQxNTY0Y2Y0MGE2YSw2Qmc3TFoyMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AOmf6PSlGdqx1OUr5ccuN4A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcacodaemonia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628899930573045760%2Fstar-wars-the-clone-wars-republic-military&m=1&ts=1599999704)**. They will show up small, but if you right-click on desktop or long-press on mobile, then select “Open image in new tab” the original size PNG files will come up.

**Feel free to save/share these wherever.** I just hope they are helpful for others and not too confusing! <3

+++

**Grand Army of the Republic Hierarchy Flowchart**

+++

**GAR Special Forces Hierarchy Flowchart**

****

**+++**

**Republic Navy Hierarchy Flowchart**

****

**+++**

For people specifically interested in Obi-Wan and Cody’s 7th Sky Corps and 212th Attack Battalion, and Anakin’s 501st Legion, this last image is the section of the main GAR chart dealing with them:

**Third Systems Army Hierarchy Flowchart**

****


End file.
